


An American Werewolf in Eddie

by gazebhoe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Felching, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Size Difference, They're In Love Your Honor, Top Richie Tozier, Transformation, Werewolf Richie Tozier, kind of an au but maybe they just forgot the clown, werewolf Richie fucks human Eddie, werewolves are very flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazebhoe/pseuds/gazebhoe
Summary: “You’re not, like, gonna get grossed out or horrified or pull a gun on me and shoot me with a silver bullet if I drool on you?”“Richie,” Eddie sighs, sounding annoyed but lacking venom. “No, I won’t. You know I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, I wouldn’t have brought it up otherwise. I know you’re not some animal. You’reyou, ok? I want this,” he pauses, eyes darkening. “Ireallydo.”Well, that goes straight to Richie’s dick. He swallows and kisses Eddie’s palm softly. “We may need to break out the lint rollers when we’re done.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 257
Collections: Monster Reddie





	An American Werewolf in Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf Richie has been all over clown Twitter the past couple weeks and I am _thriving_. This fic was inspired specifically by [Junkyard_catt](https://twitter.com/Junkyard_catt)'s werewolf Richie comic, which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/junkyard_nsfw/status/1292403460231421952).
> 
> Forever in debt to my beta reader, [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMcb24), who helped me a ton. Bless you, friend!
> 
> This is technically a two-part fic. Richie POV in the first half, (mostly) Eddie POV in the second.
> 
> Anyways. Richie is a werewolf. It's that time of the month. Eddie wants to hit that.

“You sure you wanna do this, Eds?” Richie asks again.

Eddie sighs, irritated. “Yeah, Rich. For the millionth time. I’m sure.”

Richie glances out their bedroom window from where they’re seated, dressed comfortably with legs crossed, just a few feet apart on their bed. Richie’s in his favorite sweatpants, spotted in the lap region with a collection of questionable stains, and one of his old tour t-shirts. Eddie’s looking sharp in a plain white tank, complemented by the _Hot Tamale_ pajama shorts Richie got him last Christmas. The sun is setting, tinting everything a soft shade of orange-pink. Richie can tell it’ll be a clear night, no clouds. If it weren’t for the city lights in the valley below, he’s sure the sky would soon be blanketed with stars. It’s not the stars he’s worried about, though.

“I still have some time,” Richie offers, gesturing towards the window with a flick of his head. Their house is situated, conveniently, by a small patch of woods just visible at the edge of their garden. Dark shadows have begun to form between the trees, seeming to beckon him. “But I won’t if we wait much longer.”

Richie is extremely nervous about this. He and Eddie had several conversations beforehand, sure, but now that it’s moments away from happening his old friends Doubt and Anxiety are here and those assholes are yelling at the top of their lungs that he’s a _werewolf_. It’s been a little over a year now and he has a routine, damn it— fucking off into the forest, fighting to keep his human sensibilities at the wheel, and hoping some unsuspecting neighbor on a midnight stroll doesn’t run into him. Thus far, it’s served him well. He hasn’t come back to himself to any early morning headlines of _Body found eviscerated in Hollywood Hills: 8’ tall ‘furry’ spotted by witnesses fleeing scene of crime_.

A dozen scenarios flash through Richie’s mind, ranging from gruesome mutilation to _what if I fuck up the hardwood floors_ , and he’s suddenly very aware of the many different ways this situation could end poorly. For one, they’re inside, which severely limits Eddie’s escape options should things go south. That’s something he didn’t consider before. He mentally berates himself for not taking this as seriously as he thought he had. 

This is _Eddie_. This is being _intimate_ with Eddie while he’s transformed. _I should have asked him more questions_ , he thinks, _thought of more what-ifs_. It occurs to Richie that he has a hard enough time keeping his mind in one piece when they’re having sex under ordinary circumstances; that doesn’t inspire much confidence either.

Eddie must have noticed Richie’s silence. He draws in close and places a hand on Richie’s cheek. Richie blinks, instantly brought back to the moment.

“It’s me, Richie,” Eddie says, reassuring. The gentleness makes Richie want to sob, but he holds it together.

“Well, yeah,” he responds. “That’s why I’m freaking out a little bit here. If I hurt you—”

“You won’t.” Eddie insists. His face is soft, eyes trusting. “I know you won’t _because_ it’s me. C’mon, Rich, we’ve talked about this. It’ll be fine. It never hasn’t been.”

Eddie has a point. Richie’s been around him when he’s transformed plenty of times and he didn’t lose control then. If anything, Eddie’s presence has always kept him more grounded in that state. Still, this won’t just be them hanging out in the woods while he’s in beast mode; this is sex. It’s entirely new territory and it’s also a little _weird_ , right? Richie finds himself taken off-guard by the thought, especially since it hadn’t crossed his mind before. It’s true, though. This is definitely weird. Even if he doesn’t lose control, Eddie is Eddie. He’s gotten much better about his germophobia, but still gags a little bit if a dog accidentally licks him on the mouth. Richie can’t guarantee that won’t happen tonight on a much bigger, wetter scale.

“Maybe you’re right, but... you’re not, like, gonna get grossed out or horrified or pull a gun on me and shoot me with a silver bullet if I drool on you?”

“Richie,” Eddie sighs, sounding annoyed but lacking venom. “No, I won’t. You know I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. I wouldn’t have brought it up otherwise. I know you’re not some animal. You’re _you_ , okay? I want this,” he pauses, eyes darkening. “I _really_ do.”

Well, that goes straight to Richie’s dick. He swallows and kisses Eddie’s palm softly. “We may need to break out the lint rollers when we’re done.”

Eddie snorts a little at that. “You dumbass, come here.”

Richie scoots up eagerly so that he’s nearly in Eddie’s lap. He’s grinning, flushed, and feeling a lot more relaxed.

“I want to get started before the moon comes out. While you’re still like this,” Eddie breathes, gesturing to Richie’s body. Eddie’s so close now that he’s eighty percent big, brown eyes. Richie’s chest floods with affection. Eddie’s so good at talking him out of his own head.

“I love you,” he says, voice soft and steady.

“I love you, too, Rich,” Eddie replies. His cheeks go pink and he smiles, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Richie’s lips. Richie swoons.

“So we’re doing this,” Eddie says. It’s not a question.

“Apparently!” Richie responds, sounding way too chipper all of the sudden.

“We’re doing this,” Eddie repeats. He takes a moment to slide Richie’s glasses off, fold them carefully, and place them on the bedside table. A half-second later, Eddie has Richie’s face in his hands, crushing their mouths together.

There’s a clumsy collision of teeth and Eddie’s licking at Richie’s lips, wanting access. Richie opens up eagerly. Eddie’s tongue darts inside, finding his, sliding hotly against it. The kiss is sloppy and desperate and _wonderful_. Eddie’s always like this, going from zero to a thousand, and Richie loves it. They’re panting, sweating, hands grabbing within moments of being tender. Being in Eddie’s grasp, strong and sure, is a transcendental experience as usual. Eddie’s skin feels hot and responsive beneath his own palms, quickly filling any gaps that form between them. _I want this_ , Richie’s mind plays back for him. _I really do_. Richie feels his dick breach the boundaries of his dinosaur boxers.

Eddie has Richie’s t-shirt in a death grip and, when they break apart briefly, Eddie practically tears it off him.

“Mah goodness,” Richie drawls, giggling. “I do declare!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie replies, though he’s clearly holding back a grin. He pulls his own tank top over his head and Richie stares, as is tradition. He’ll never get used to those pecs, those biceps, those damn _abs_. He never wants to, honestly.

“You love it,” Richie teases after an obviously long pause. Eddie answers by rolling his eyes and tugging Richie back to where he wants him, directly on his mouth.

This time there’s bare skin on bare skin and Richie moans into the kiss. The noise seems to inspire Eddie to move his mouth down Richie’s scruffy jawline, placing quick kisses there and down his neck. It’s mesmerizing and heat rises to Richie’s skin to meet each brush of Eddie’s lips. Richie’s mind has been off the whole werewolf thing until Eddie nips at him, eliciting a small “ah,” and he remembers.

“H-hey now, be careful,” he warns playfully. “If I decide to get revenge later we’ll end up in the ER.”

“Wouldn’t that be a sight,” Eddie replies. “I’ll have to claim you’re my service werewolf so they’ll let you into the waiting room with me.”

“Nice! Eds gets off a good one!” Richie exclaims, laughing heartily.

“Seriously, we need to keep going,” Eddie warns. “Before your hands quadruple in size.” After he says this, he thinks for a moment, a needy expression crossing his face.

“Oh shit, dude,” Richie follows up. His eyes widen in mock surprise. “You’re like, super into this, aren’t you? You’re not just doing me a favor?”

Eddie exhales, “Richie, do _not_.”

“You _are_ ,” Richie fake-gasps. “You want my monster dick!”

Eddie’s face is bright red now, all the way up to his ears. Despite his severe frown and Richie’s goading smile, he surges forward, grabbing fiercely at the hair below Richie’s neck, digging his fingers in deep.

“So what if I do,” he says hotly in Richie’s ear. Richie swears he feels all the blood in his body drain to his groin, making him impossibly harder. Richie is, for once, speechless.

Eddie takes this rare opportunity to move things along again, pushing Richie back against their pillows and kissing down his broad chest, pausing to take a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over pink skin and biting down softly.

“Oh, fuck,” Richie keens, arching into him. “Yeah, Eddie—”

Eddie’s hands are roaming now, pausing to pinch at his other nipple, moving down his ribs, strong and sure, going down, down, down to rest on Richie’s straining erection. It only takes one stroke over the layers of cloth for Richie to grab at Eddie, groaning, burying his head against his neck, thrusting into his touch.

Eddie pulls his mouth away from Richie to gaze up at him hungrily, pupils huge. “I want your monster dick,” he says breathily, undoing the drawstring of Richie’s pants. “I want those giant hands on me, those _claws_ ,” he continues. Richie raises his hips off the mattress as Eddie tugs them and his boxers down and off. “Want to feel your weight, your fur, your hot breath.”

Richie’s dick is out now and it’s fully weeping. He may as well be weeping himself, Richie thinks, from the sheer horniness of what Eddie’s just said— and god, it was _poetic_ — but he barely has a moment to process it because now his dick is inside Eddie’s mouth.

A string of very adult phrases fill the room and Richie’s clawing at Eddie already. _Gotta be careful with that in a hot minute_ , he thinks, then Eddie's tongue slides over his leaking head and his brain goes blank. Eddie undoes him easily, his head bobbing up and down on him with delectable speed. There’s a rummaging sound and a squirting sound and that’s about all he can register— and then a warm, slick hand joins Eddie’s mouth and it’s so _good_ — too good. Richie feels that crest approaching and _no, not yet_ —

“Eddie, Eddie, stop,” he manages and Eddie does, lifting his head, lips wet with a combination of sweat, spit, and lube.

“Too much, Tozier?” he grins, but he’s panting and looking unhinged. _Gorgeous_ , Richie thinks.

“I was gonna blow.” 

“Gross, Rich! You sound like a damn teenager,” Eddie groans.

Richie’s about to retort when he realizes how dark the room is now. He peers again at the window. Only a tiny sliver of blue is left at the edge of inky blackness.

“Oh shit,” he remarks, sitting up quickly. “Eddie, the lube?”

Eddie catches on quick. He hands the small bottle over to Richie and scoots his way off the bed, pulling off his shorts and underwear as Richie squeezes lube over his fingers, coating them thoroughly. He admires Eddie in the dying light: his tanned skin flushed, his well-toned body now glistening with beads of sweat. Clearly, he was enjoying himself just as much as Richie— his hard dick bounces against his stomach as he climbs back on the bed.

Richie’s still anxious. At this point it’s less about tearing Eddie to shreds and more general nerves about trying something _very_ novel. Eddie is such a sight right now—bare-assed and ready for him— it keeps his mind right where he needs it. He gets a very nice visual of what Eddie could look like soon and feels a rush of precome dribble down his shaft. Richie exhales. Nerves be damned, it’s fucking _go time_.

* * *

Eddie Kaspbrak is, if nothing else, determined once he’s set his mind to something.

In his head, the situation at hand is no different than any other. He’s been through therapy, a divorce, more therapy, figuring out his feelings for Richie. He had acted on those feelings, since after months of very obvious flirting, Richie _still_ didn’t get a clue. Eddie was the one who had to clearly state that yes, they were dating now. He’d been the one to prompt the conversation that led to them moving in together. When Richie admitted he’d contracted lycanthropy, Eddie never _completely_ lost his shit. The first time he saw Richie transform he didn’t even pass out. He was proud of that! Then came their monthly nights in the woods, becoming comfortable— then a little _more_ than just comfortable— with Richie’s appearance.

As far as Eddie was concerned, this was simply another complication in his life that needed addressing. Just because an outsider might consider it strange didn’t mean it had to be strange to him.

So here they are, the last bit of twilight swiftly fading to night, and he’s just had a pretty great time sucking Richie’s dick. They’re both naked now, Richie sitting up beside him, and Richie looks _damn_ good. Eddie loves the dark hair that covers most of his body, his big arms, his soft stomach. The way the hair there gets gradually thicker, leading down to Richie’s big, dripping cock. Eddie is staring, he knows it, and he gives zero fucks.

“So how you wanna do this, hot stuff?” Richie says, trying his best to sound confident. His voice brings Eddie’s eyes up to meet his own. “I want you to be comfortable, y’know, when it happens.”

Eddie feels himself flood with desire at the mere mention of Richie’s inevitable transformation. He keeps momentarily forgetting what they’re going to do, lost in the fervor of lovemaking. Every reminder sends a jolt of, well, _something_ through him. Need, fear, curiosity, excitement, all at once. 

He’s been thinking about this, wanting this, for some time now. He’d spent months parsing through the unexpected yearning in his head, working up the courage to tell Richie about it, all their talks, all Eddie’s soothing and reassuring that Richie wouldn’t hurt him, no matter what. Now here they are, moon nearly out, and they’re actually going to do it. It’s moments away. _Fuck_ , he thinks.

Eddie takes a deep breath and lies on his back, head on their pillows, and pulls Richie with him. Richie follows along languidly. “Like this,” Eddie confirms. “Wanna see you.”

Richie nods. “Okay,” he says quietly, planting a kiss on Eddie’s forehead. Eddie can tell he’s still a little nervous, but knows if they just get going again, get back into the motions, he’ll be alright.

“Hey,” he says, “It’s gonna be fine. It’s gonna be _good_.”

“It’s still not too late to back out, Spaghetti,” Richie says.

Eddie pauses for a moment, mulling this over. It’s probably not why Richie thinks, though. 

“Richie, _I’m_ comfortable,” he says. “I want this,” he laughs, a little embarrassed. “Arguably too much. Are _you_ comfortable? If you really don’t want to, it’s fine.” There’s another pause and Eddie looks Richie directly in the eyes. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Richie breathes. “Fuck yes. All jokes aside, Eds. As long as you really do, too.”

“Okay then!” Eddie says, relieved. “I think I’ve been pretty clear about that.”

“Okay then!” Richie repeats. They rest their foreheads together, take a breath, and laugh.

“Fuckin’ love you, Eds. You’re the best.”

“Obviously. Love you too, you moron. Now _please_ fuck me.”

Richie’s eyes sparkle. He gives an enthusiastic salute. “Aye aye, Cap’n!”

With that, Richie reaches his lubed-up hand towards Eddie’s hole, feeling for the entrance. Just a slight touch and Eddie inhales sharply, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie circles his rim with his fingers, seeking, pressing, Eddie arching into him. He slips in to the first joint and Eddie clenches around him. He pumps in and out, in and out, going deeper with each slow thrust.

“Richie,” Eddie pleads.

“Good?” Richie’s eyes look huge as he asks, his mouth drawn up in a slight smirk.

“Yeah,” Eddie assures him. “More.”

Richie adds a second digit and Eddie moans. This one slides in more easily. Again, Richie slowly pumps his hand until he’s all the way in. Richie’s fingers, like most of him, are broad. Eddie loves how they feel inside him. Delicious sensations pulse through his gut with each move Richie makes, leaving Eddie breathless and wild. Eddie extends his legs and cinches them around Richie’s waist, body trembling, hips thrusting upwards to swallow as much of those big, broad fingers as he can. He can’t wait to get Richie’s dick inside him, for reasons of practical urgency _and_ horniness.

“M-more,” Eddie stammers. Richie obeys by adding a third digit. He spreads his fingers, making sure Eddie is prepped for him. A rough noise escapes Eddie; he knows the extra time and effort is because there will be a size difference when Richie changes.

“You ready, Eddie?” Richie quips. Eddie’s too caught up in what’s happening to his ass to be annoyed.

“Yeah,” he rasps. “Want your dick now.”

“Fuck, Eds,” he groans. “Much obliged.”

“Dumbass,” Eddie manages. “Say that when we’re _done_. Actually, scratch that— that’ll be my line.” 

Richie’s eyes light up. “Oh shit, Eddie! I’m not entirely sure what that meant but I’m into it.”

“Great, now get your dick 'into' me.”

“Listen to _you_ ,” Richie laughs.

“Yes, exactly,” Eddie sighs. “Take your own advice, asshole.”

“Oh, I will! Here I go, taking it like a champ. And yeah, I know, that’s your line.”

Eddie sighs, shakes his head, and watches with interest as Richie finally squirts the lube on his dick. It must be cold because Richie makes a face. They normally use a condom to avoid the mess— no use this time, unless Trojan has been getting into some really niche markets.

Richie removes his fingers, eliciting an involuntary whimper from Eddie, and wipes his hand on the side of the bed. Eddie would usually object, but knows they’re going to have to do some serious laundry anyway after _this_. He feels the head of Richie’s cock against his hole not soon after and braces himself, letting go of Richie’s neck to grip the sheets. Richie pushes in slowly, carefully, and Eddie clenches his teeth at the stretch. It stings, but it’s a good sting. He locks Richie in place with his legs, pulls him in deeper. Their eyes meet and they’re both panting. Richie looks like he’s in a bit of a trance, at the same time deeply sentimental.

“You okay?” Richie manages.

“Yeah,” Eddie follows up. “You?”

“You feel amazing, Eds,” Richie replies. “ _Fuck_ , you always do.”

“Richie,” Eddie breathes. “Move. Please.” He needs Richie, needs him deeper, needs it _now_.

“Yeah, Eddie,” Richie responds. He pushes forward. The slide feels amazing, the sting dissipates, and Eddie pulls Richie in further with his legs. Richie begins to move in little humps now, slow and shallow at first. Nerves on fire, Eddie’s hips come up to meet his, and soon Richie’s length is sinking in more and more with each thrust. Eddie’s breathing is jagged and heavy, a chorus of “Richie, _oh_ , Richie,” tumbling from his lips, his own hard dick gradually forming a puddle of precome in the dip of his stomach.

_Then Richie sees it. That soft, white glow that turns him inside-out each month. It’s right there outside their window, like a big, blank eye watching his every move. The full moon’s light seems to flood the room all at once. A familiar surge rockets through his veins, like his blood has turned to pure lightning. A heady calm settles over him, like being pleasantly drunk, but it’s wild and exciting, too. His eyes go back to Eddie and he’s overwhelmed with love and something else, something primal. Richie feels nice. He’s fucking Eddie, yeah, but it’s not enough. Not for him, not for Eddie._

_So his hands wind around Eddie’s waist, against soft, freckled flesh. He grips him firmly and now he’s_ fucking _Eddie. Hard. He bottoms out immediately and Eddie moans long and loud._ A good sign _, Richie thinks, as a prickling sensation washes over his skin. Wiry fur erupts across his body, covering him. He feels flushed with strength and his senses become insane. Then comes the soreness in his teeth, jaws, and joints as everything shifts, grows, changes. It should be painful, but somehow never is, and it’s especially easy to ignore right now. Eddie looks so good, smells so good, sounds so good, feels— he feels_ incredible. _He’s so warm, so slick around Richie’s thick cock— and increasingly tight._

Eddie’s just about losing his mind. His eyes are closed, mouth hanging open, and Richie’s really fucking into him now, not anything holding back. It seems like he may even be growing. Eddie feels the stretch of it and it’s intense. There’s the sting again, gradual but present, but it’s drowned out by pure pleasure as Richie slams into him yet again. “Rich!” he chokes out, slowly opening his eyes. “Fucking god, Rich, you’re so b—” He pauses as something unexpected comes into focus. It’s a dark, furred canine muzzle, pulled up in a snarl of sharp white teeth.

Eddie is in awe. Fuck. _Fuck_. It happened. It’s _happening_.

“Holy shit,” is all he can manage as he gazes upwards at the humanoid form towering over him, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, all muscle and sinew under layers of thick fur.

Richie’s heavy body moves hastily against Eddie’s own. His loud breathing is accompanied by short, low grunts, causing Richie’s whole belly to vibrate at times. His scraggly pelt presses hotly against Eddie’s own skin; when the long, coarse fur drags across his thighs, the feeling is _electric_ ; makes Eddie shudder to his core. Eddie looks down at his own ass and sees a flash of gray-pink skin connecting himself to Richie. It’s very, _very_ large and it’s _inside_ him right now. He can feel it, slamming in and out of him, filling him up and taking him apart in the best possible way. Somehow, Eddie feels himself being turned on even more. He’s being fucked by Richie. By _werewolf_ Richie.

Eddie’s brain powers off, his body a mess of sensations. “Oh my god, Richie,” is all he can say. He can’t recall a time when other words mattered, anyway. “Oh my _god_ , _oh my god_ —” 

Richie is a big man, but like this, he’s enormous. Eddie realizes he can’t lock his ankles anymore, but still does his best to pull Richie’s furred, hot body (temperature wise, he’s burning hot, _how_ , Eddie thinks) against him the best he can and decides to change the angle of his hips— and _wow_ , _fuck_ , he see stars.

“There!” Eddie chokes out. “There, Richie, please!”

Richie suddenly pauses and blinks, his wolf-like ears flicking forward with interest. With understanding.

With the brief cessation of his thrusts, Eddie becomes aware of the size of Richie’s hands now, holding him firmly in place, claws carefully resting on, but not pricking into, his skin. He relaxes, knowing Richie’s human side is definitely still in control here. It’s as he’d expected— but the confirmation is still a relief. He hopes Richie feels a sense of calm in this, too. He looks up at him, the man he loves, teeth, fur, bad jokes and all. With some amusement, he notices Richie’s head is nearly touching the ceiling. Thank goodness they decided against installing a fan. 

Richie cocks his head to one side, thinking, then lowers his neck in one swift, impossible movement. His tongue lolls out and he drags it across Eddie’s dick. It is, like his body, large and incredibly warm, with thick saliva that stays warm on Eddie’s skin even as Richie withdraws. Eddie moans at the unexpected attention, thrusting up helplessly, his hole gripping tight around Richie’s cock. He loses the ability to form coherent thoughts once more, suddenly feeling more animalistic than Richie. 

_He could do anything he wants right now_ , Eddie thinks, drunk on how good he feels. _Maul me, fuck me in half, swallow me whole. And I’d let him_.

But Richie doesn’t do any of that. At least, not literally.

Instead, he changes his angle— how Eddie liked it— and lowers his muzzle again to slurp up Eddie’s dick to the root. Eddie comes undone as Richie begins thrusting again, slow and steady but hard and deep, carefully sucking his dick inside his slick, hot muzzle. Occasionally Eddie feels a brief graze of teeth. His arms fly up and his fingers curl tightly to the downy fur behind Richie’s ears and he inhales his scent, strange and familiar at the same time, crying out as Richie’s thrusts pick up speed again.

“Richie, I—” Eddie howls, “Fuck! I’m gonna—”

Richie doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s humping Eddie rough and fast again, tongue smothering Eddie’s dick, and it doesn’t take long. Richie growls low and thrusts in unthinkably deep, spilling his seed in heavy waves into Eddie, pumping desperately as he comes, and soon Eddie’s coming too, feeling stuffed so good he arches high into Richie’s muzzle. He paints Richie’s throat with his come, fucking himself on Richie’s huge cock until the stars behind his eyes explode one by one and fade away.

“Fuck, Richie! Fuuuuuuuck,” Eddie whines. Richie slowly, carefully pulls out, leaving a hell of a sticky mess in his wake.

Eddie throws one arm over his eyes, breathing growing steady as he basks in the afterglow. Gradually, he becomes aware of a gentle wetness lapping at his fucked-out hole. He doesn’t have to look to realize what’s happening. Richie lifts Eddie’s hips and cleans him up. Eddie doesn’t have the energy to do anything but sigh into the sensation, body still shuddering as he recovers, thankful to be tended to.

Richie drags the duvet over the wet spot, gingerly placing Eddie on top of it. Eddie smiles through the haze. 

“Such a thoughtful werewolf boyfriend,” he jokes. 

Richie snorts sharply. He draws back his canine lips into what can only be described as a bizarre but goofy smile. Eddie can’t help but laugh.

Richie curls around him and draws him in, resigning himself to being the big spoon for once. He’s all fur and heat and big, strong arms against Eddie’s bare skin. Who needs a blanket with _this_ Richie around? Said werewolf boyfriend gives Eddie’s ear a light lick.

“Okay, gross!” Eddie protests, grinning. “I know I just fucked that mouth but still.”

Richie wheezes a bit, hot air bursting from his nostrils and ruffling Eddie’s hair. Eddie loves him. He really does, man or beast. Eddie knows he’s loved just as much. He feels safe with Richie. He lazily runs his fingers through the wiry fur on Richie’s arm, knowing the trust between them has just grown immeasurably. That Richie’s trust in himself must have, too.

As they both drift off, Eddie briefly surveys the damage to the bedroom. Okay, Richie was right. They’ll definitely need to break out the lint rollers tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't written smut in over a decade, the IT fandom's just that inspiring.
> 
> If you liked this and/or enjoy extremely random stream-of-consciousness threads at 4 am, find me on Twitter. I'm [gazebhoe](https://twitter.com/gazebhoe) and [wooflecone](https://twitter.com/wooflecone).


End file.
